Freisian
There are many urban legends about Freisians as a people, and some of them are true. Freisians are the half-beast, half-humanoid dominant race of the "Red Desert" of Roroshk.They are closely related to Canmara race. General Description and Biology Humanoid Form Both sexes are mostly human from the waist up (but the face has a slightly pronounced slope than that of a normal human being) and tend to have similar facial features - long jaws, narrow noses, brown hair and blue eyes. Males usually have facial hair. From the waist down, most Freisian members of society have more beast-like traits - digitigrade stances with clawed, paw-like feet and long kangaroo-like tails topped with an expressive tuft of fur. Males tend to have long, silky hair at the backs of their calves. In their humanoid form, they wear clothes and have senses comparable to humans, with a slightly better sense of smell. They do not drag their tails on the ground habitually. Females are often larger and more broadly-built while males are smaller and slimmer. Beast Form Freisians also have a ‘beast’ form mostly used for running, hunting, intimation and fights. These beast forms stand about half the Freisian’s human height at the shoulder and closely resemble hyenas and kangaroos. Beast forms are true quadrupeds with inarticulate paws which are unable to manipulate tools. Their skull shape resembles those of theropod dinosaurs with long, kangaroo-like ears, their bodies are heyna-like with wide chests and sloping backs, and their paws resemble that found on most canines, and they have long tapered kangaroo tails. Found on the backs of most Freisians are manes, and females have larger, thicker manes than females. When angered or scared, females can 'flare’ their mane like a harpy eagle to appear larger. Males have long hair on their ankles and tails that give them a 'flowing’ appearance. Coat colours range from tan and beige to nearly black, and tend to be natural colours, browns, greys, and subtle red colours. Mixes of darker coats with lighter underbellies, socks, and stripes are common. Fur colour is often close to hair colour. Male Freisians can spit 'acid’ from glands in the jaw (similar the submandibular gland found in humans) by compressing the gland with their tongues. A venom is produced in the jaw glands of male Freisians which mixes with catalytic enzymes when the Freisian is agitated to create a potent poison. These enzymes make the venom burn like the capsaicin in hot peppers as well as heat the venom to near boiling point. They often spray with devastating aim to the eyes, nose, and mouth. It has been described as “boiling mace” by victims. Culture and Society Clans Freisians are split between many different clans. All Freisians are born with a marking that identifies their clan on a certain area of their body, and the name of the clan is often derived from the location and shape of this marking (for example, a Freisian in the 'Blacktail’ clan will often have an entirely black tail). Freisian clans are a large part of Freisian society. As Freisians have a matriarchal system, the clan leader will nearly always be female, with very rare exceptions to this (such as a matriarch who has had no female children). The average clan has about 17 members, with as few as 2 or 3. Clan members are bound and identified by their mark, but do not live in the same general area - clans tend to be widespread across Freese, and some live out in the desert as nomads. Occupations Freisian females are much more aggressive than males and their occupations outside their clan-jobs such as bodyguards or brawlers. Males tend to be more artistic and take on jobs reflecting this, such as sculptors or dancers. It is incredibly uncommon to see a female artist or a male bodyguard. Either gender is not valued over the other, but for societies with typical female and male roles (such as other high fantasy settings) this may be deemed as odd Clothing Freisians often wear head wraps, skirts, pants, and many layered tops to protect their furless upper bodies from the sun and sand. The material tends to be very breathable, similar to loosely woven cotton. Jewlery is often seen as a male fashion item, though females wearing earrings is fairly common. = Category:Island of Beasts Category:Races